


Back in Black

by Oragami



Series: Broken, Chained and Clinging to Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck lies, M/M, Mostly Sabriel, Sam loses the will to eat or sleep, Season/Series 11, Spoilers, a bit of desitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on what Chuck says in 11x22 [i]"Rebuilding them, it's -- it's time we don't have."[/i], I assume it is possible for Gabriel to come back. Then this happened.</p><p>Plus, the bit that the author of The Mythology of Supernatural author (Nathan Robert Brown) said to my question on if he thought it was possible for Gabriel to come back based on if there is 'time now' to bring him back at a A-kon 27 panel. (Video to be uploaded to YouTube soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

Dean didnt know it, but Sam and Gabriel had been seeing each other for three months before Elysian Fields. The main reason Sam didnt say anything was because of Mystery Spot- While he'd forgiven Gabriel a long time ago, he knew that Dean still held a grudge against the archangel. Even with all the ways Gabriel had helped them since then, he still was wary whenever Gabriel was around. 

Castiel seemed to know, the way Sam and Gabriel looked at each other when they thought noone was looking being a dead giveaway, even to someone like Castiel (who still hadn't admitted the feeling he had for Dean at the time). He didnt say anything, because he knew both Sam and Gabriel needed at least one good thing in their lives, and if it was each other...So be it. 

For the most part the only time they really had together was when Dean was out for a while, or Sam made some excuse as to why he wanted out of whatever crap hotel they were staying in at the time. He hated that he could never stay away as long as he liked, but after a difficult hunt, even a few minutes with Gabriel helped him feel a lot better. On rare occassions they would have an entire day together, but those were few and far between. 

Sam should have known something was going to go wrong when him and Dean pilled into the parking lot of Elysian Fields. It was a lot nicer than some of the places they'd stayed in, and out in the middle of nowhere, barely anything else around. But they were tired, and weren't about to sleep in the Impala when hat seemed like a perfectly good hotel was right there. They'd gotten one room between the two of them, which meant that it was unlikely that Sam would be able to have any time with Gabriel, at least until Dean went to sleep. But Dean had found out there was pie at the buffet, and he headed in its direction as soon as he'd gotten his stuff tossed on the bed, dragging Castiel with him. 

It was when things started to go to hell in a handbasket that Sam really started to get worried. Gabriel jumped into the middle of things, going by his Loki persona instead of his archangel one- seeing as thats how Kali and the rest of the Gods there knew him. He tried to get them to stop from killing Sam and Dean, and it worked...At least until Lucifer showed up, killing them all. 

Gabriel didn't have the time to explain things to Sam, simply giving Dean a DVD case, telling them to gurad it with their lives before going to face his brother alone. The last time that Sam saw Gabriel alive, the sad look on Gabriel's face broke him. He wanted to go back and do something, anything to help him, but he knew it was a lost cause. He felt it when Gabriel died, a sudden, massive headache causingh im to tell Dean to stop the Impala so he could get out. He nearly tripped over himself out of his seat, falling onto his hands and knees to throw up what little food he'd eaten. It took a while for that topass, Dean staring at him like he was seriously worried about him. Once Sam was finally able to stop the dry-heaves, he sat there for a fewm inutes more, denying the fact that Gabriel wasn't alive anymore, and that he'd never be able to see his angel again.

The DVD ended up being a soft-core porn movie, starring his very own angel. He'd said that for Sam and Dean to be able to lock Lucifer back into hell, they'd need the rings from the Four Horsemen. They already had war and famine, leaving pestilence and deaths to get. 

As soon as they were settled down for the night (far, far away from Elysian Fields), and Dean was asleep Sam pulle dout his laptop, plugged his earbufs in and put them into his ears, he watched the DVD himself. Near the end of it, where Dean hadn't seen, was Gabriel, talking directly to Sam. 

"I know its tough Sam, but it had to be done." Gabriel said, sitting on the end of the bed featured in the movie. "As much as I know it sucks, I know you can keep going, ok? Look at yourself, you keep getting shit thrown at you and you're still alive and kicking." 

Sam didn't finish watchign it, he never did no matter how many times he watched it. A few times Dean caught him watching it, but he played it off as just trying to figure out how to get the last two rings to shut Lucifer back in the cage. Castiel knew better though. Event hough he never read the younger Winchesters mind, he was basically broadcasting it out and clear- that he missed Gabriel, and until he was back he likely woulnd't be back to his old self.

\------======-------======---  
A few years passed. So did the apocalypse. Sam had said yes to Lucifer, gotten pulled out of hell minus his soul, gotten his soul back, and almost sent all the demons on earth back to hell. 

Sam would admit that after a while, he didnt think about Gabriel as much. More important things were at the forefront of his mind, namely how to stop Amara from destroying the planet. Thankfully, that didnt happen thanks to Chuck, who had revealed that he was actually God, and not just a prophet. At one point when they were discussing how to stop Amara the fact that last time it took 4 archangels and God to lock her up. Sam asked if there was some way to bring them back (using Gabriel as an example), but Chuck had said that it wasnt possible. Sam tried to hide the sudden change in emotions, but he didn't think that went over very well- Castiel at the least saw, but didn't say anything. 

As soon as Sam was alone in his room, Sam sat on his bed, back agaisnt the wall. If Chuck couldn't bring him back, then there was no chance for him to see Gabriel again, at least in this lifetime. Maybe in Heaven if he was lucky. Later that day when they'd decided to take a break, Chuck had come to pay him a visit. 

"Sam, I know that you and Gabriel had a...thing." Chuck said, leanign up against Sam's dresser. "I wish there was something I could do but archangels...They're not the same as Castiel. Bringing him back was easy, but..." Chuck let his sentence trail off. "If I could bring him back, I would." Sam simply nodded, letting his head fall back and hit the wall, Chuck leaving a moment later.

Due to all the years spent being a hunter, he'd gotten used to going without a lot of sleep, sometimes food. But after Chuck telling him Gabriel couldn't be brought back, he jsut stopped caring. He ate when Dean or Castiel made him, and barely got any sleep. Most days he was lucky to get an hour, maybe two of sleep each day, compared to his 6 or so before. The only times he got sleep, or anything close to it was when he was knocked out by something hima nd Dean were going after on a hunt.

This went on for nearly 2 weeks, Sam getting weaker and weaker each day. After a while, Dean refused to let him come out on a hunt with him, saying he didnt want Sam to get hurt.

FOr the times that Sam needed to be awake at a certain time, he had a alarm set on his phone to wake him up whenever that was. At the moment the ringtone was set to Back in Black, mostly because it was loud and annoying, and one of the few that Dean 'approved' of- he'd gotten annoyed at some of the others Sam had chosen. 

After Chuck and Amara had gone off to...wherever it was they went, Sam found a day he'd actually managed to fall asleep on his own. No time in particular he had to get up, no pressing matters, just...free time. So when his alarm went off with Heat of the Moment playing, he woke up with a start, wondering why the fuck Dean had set the alarm sound to that, and why he'd set it to go off int he first place. The next thought was that he was back in Mystery Spot, and everything from the past few years had been just some sort of dream. 

"Nope, not a dream Sammich." Sam heard someone say, comning from the general direction of the recliner he'd stuck in a corner of his room. 

It took a few moments for Sam to actually register that he had heard something, and a bit longer to figure out that it wasnt a hallucination and for his eyes to clear the post-wakeup blurryness. "Gabriel?" Sam said, voice still a bit rough sounding. 

Gabriel nodded. "Jesus Sam...What the hell have you been doing to yourself?" Gabriel moved himself from where he was sitting in the recliner, sitting on the edge of Sam's bed. 

Sam moved over to the edge of his bed, putting at least osme distance between the thing pretending to be his angel. "No, you cnt be real. You died, Chuck sai he couldn't bring you back." 

Gabriel sighed. "Im as real as you or Dean." Gabriel reached out a hand to Sam, letting it fall to the blankets halfway there. "Dear ol' Dad told you that it was impossible because he didnt' know if he'd make it out of...everything alive, and he didnt want you to get your hopes up. All it took was some time that he didnt have at the moment." 

Sam shook his head. "I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you again. I thought Id have to die for good to be able to even get a small chance of seeing you again. " Sam sniffled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Thankfully you didnt have to wait." Gabriel reached out, lacing his fingers with Sams. "Care to tell me why you look like death warmed over?"

"Just kinda...lost the will to sleep at eat like I should. I thought i wouldnt see you, so it was just like a switch was flipped and I didn't see the point in it." Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand. "Only times I did get something to eat was when Dean or Castiel forced me." Sam looked down, picking at loose threads on his blanket with his unoccupied hand. 

Gabriel made a sort of whining noise, his expression changing from one of confusion to concern. "Sam...Now that Im back, could you promise me one thing?" Gabriel tilted Sam's head up. "Take care of yourself, ok? I dont want to lose you now that Im back."

**Author's Note:**

> The end seems kidna...wonky. I may or may not go back and edit it/add some more one of these days.


End file.
